A Beautiful Cow
by OwlBeWritingYouFrequently
Summary: Pregnancy woes in the lives of Edward and Winry. Oneshot


**Author's note: I have just been in a writing mood lately, so here's a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

All he'd wanted was a nice trip to Central. He was going to visit Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and all the other guys he had become so acquainted with. He was going to check on Mrs. Hughes and Elysia. The point of the trip was just to catch up with all of his friends, simple as that. But as history would show, Edward Elric never had simple and easy trips. Upon telling his wife about going away for a week, she insisted on coming to see everyone as well.

"Winry, you're seven months pregnant! You can't go travelling all over the country like that!" Ed pleaded.

"You've travelled without a functioning arm and leg. What's the difference?" she replied. "And besides, we're not going _all over_ the country. Just to Central!" She smiled. He groaned. And they left the next morning.

The trip was going surprisingly well. Winry was not having much trouble getting around and Ed was able to see everyone he had wanted to see. In accordance with how swimmingly everything was going, Ed decided an impromptu visit to the Central library.

"Wanna come, Win?" he had asked. The blonde was laying on the bed with an arm across her forehead. At the question she glanced at him from underneath.

"No thanks. I'm a bit tired." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I won't be there long," he said before exiting their hotel room. He shut the door and headed down to the lobby. He stopped at the front desk to let them know where he was going.

"Just in case anything happens," he told the manager. Not that anything should happen, he thought. With that he was out the door and off to the library.

Ed had been there for over an hour. There was something so soothing about the library that he felt the need to stay longer than necessary. Simply being surrounded by the vast assortment of books gave him great comfort. He could have stayed there for hours more, if the librarian hadn't come to him about an urgent phone call. He rushed to the front desk to take the call. It was the hotel staff. Ed's heart started racing.

"It's your wife, Mr. Elric," the man said. "We can hear her crying from inside the room and we can't get the door open." Ed dropped the phone and bolted out of the library. He ran as fast as he could, all the while terrified of what could be wrong. She could be going into early labor, she could have fallen and can't get up, she could be dying…

Ed tried to suppress the bad thoughts and just focus on his feet. He reached the hotel in a matter of minutes and rushed inside. The man behind the desk was waiting for him at the base of the staircase. Edward ran up the stairs and the man followed. When he reached his room he heard Winry crying from behind the door. Other staff members were desperately trying to open the door.

"Move," he ordered. Edward kicked in the door, more worried than ever. And there she was. Sitting on the floor leaned up against the dresser, dress half zipped up, his beautiful wife cried. He rushed to her side.

"Winry, what's wrong?" he asked. Winry looked up, eyes puffy and cheeks tearstained. She sniffled loudly.

"This is my favorite sundress. And it won't zip up!" The sobbing continued. Ed sighed with relief. He looked back at the hotel staff and motioned for them to give the two of them some privacy.

"Oh, Win, that's no reason to lock yourself in the room for. The staff thought you were _dying_, for crying out loud." He'd said the last part a little bit rougher than he'd meant to. She looked up once more and smacked him in the shin.

"Easy for you to say!" she spat. Ed recoiled in pain. Pregnant or not, Winry still packed a mean punch. He'd have to be careful with his words.

"Well, you're pregnant, Winry. The things you used to wear won't necessarily fit you now," he said soothingly, attempting to place a hand on her shoulder. She moved away from his touch.

"That's no excuse! This one's my _favorite_!"

"We'll just get you some new ones! How 'bout that?"

"Nothing will fit! I'm just a fat cow!" Winry screamed.

"But a beautiful one!" he tried. Winry's head shot up and the icy glare she gave Ed made him take a step backwards in fear. Had she been within reach of her toolbox he would have gotten a wrench in his face.

"YOU THINK I'M A COW?!" she screeched. Ed nearly fell backwards. She put her face back in her hands and began to sob again. He decided to take the risk of moving closer to her. He knelt down next to her and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She peeked at him through her hands.

"Winry, I didn't mean that you were a cow. I just meant that I think you're beautiful no matter what." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Winry lifted her head, sniffling.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he answered. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. They stared at each other lovingly for a few silent moments. At last, Ed spoke.

"Now let's see if we really can't get this dress zipped up, huh?" He pulled Winry to her feet and got to work fiddling with the zipper. Winry waited with anticipation.

"Or, at least go buy you a nice new one…"

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think if you feel so compelled.**


End file.
